Episode 260 (11th August 1987)
Plot Den tells Simon he wants to talk to him. Michelle takes on the task of looking after both Martin and Vicki so that Pauline can have a break. Lofty makes a comment about it being good practice for them when they have their second child causing Michelle to snap at him. Den kicks Simon out of The Vic and sacks him. Rod cleans The Dagmar for Mary. Kathy and Pete decide they will not drink in The Vic anymore and offer Simon a room back at their flat. Pete also resigns from the five-a-side team. Magda takes Simon to The Dagmar for a drink and apologises in case she had anything to do with his firing. Rod receives a phone call from Mary; she has arrived in Stockport but her family have gone on holiday. Magda tells Simon she is thinking of buying a flat in Albert Square as she likes the people and the place. Carmel is impressed with Michelle for handling two babies at once, but her comment irritates her. Kelvin worries about his A-level results. Darren winds Kelvin up about the potential for him to go to university to continue being a student. Arthur is unimpressed to hear about Pete and Simon's resigning from the five-a-side team. Den talks to Magda and ends their relationship because she is too care-free. Magda heads to The Dagmar and tells Willmott-Brown that her and Den's relationship is over. Sharon returns from her work trip to Majorca. Lou listens to Michelle, who complains about being trapped in a relationship with Lofty and not being able to go on holidays like Sharon. She then decides to give Vicki to Lofty and visit Den. Arthur demands Pete finds two substitutes for the football match. Michelle tells Den that she is not happy in her relationship with Lofty, and that she just wants to run away and start afresh abroad. Den tells her they can go to Spain and run a bar together out there, although their talk is then interrupted by Lofty. Michelle heads back home with Lofty and he surprises her with a railcard for them to go travelling as a family. Michelle is visibly unhappy. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Angie - Anita Dobson *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Lou - Anna Wing *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Naima - Shreela Ghosh (Uncredited) *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *1C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and back garden *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *Naima Jeffery (Shreela Ghosh) is uncredited despite appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'If you asked me, Den, I'd go away with you, you know.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,250,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes